memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Defend Forcus
The Enterprise is at high warp heading to Forcas III to meet up with the Federation fleet. In the briefing room Captain Martin is briefing the senior staff on the mission. A fleet of Klingon warships are heading to Forcas III our mission is to meet up with a Federation battlegroup and keep them from taking the system from us Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Lieutenant Boyle chimes in. Our shields are ready and phasers are fully charged and all torpedo launchers are armed and loaded Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at them. Doctor Lea chimes in. My medical staff is ready for incoming wounded Doctor Lea says as she looks at them. Then Kori walks into the briefing room. General Kori welcome Captain Martin says as she looks at the General. She nods. Here's a tactical read out the fleet General Kori says as she hands it to Captain Martin. Kelly looks at it. Erik take this to main engineering make sure that this isn't gonna cripple our systems if we put it into our main computer Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Commander Grey nods and leaves the briefing room. All right Kori time to come clean Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Kori looks at her. She sighs. The battlegroup is under the command of Chancellor J'mpok Kori says as she looks at them. Talora chimes in. The Chancellor himself after Romulus exploded many of my people have attempted to assassinate him but they ended up all dead Talora says as she looks at them. Captain Martin is behind her chair. We've got five minutes to prep this ship for combat I want it ready by the time we get there dismissed Captain Martin says as she looks at her senior staff. The senior staff leaves the briefing room as Admiral Kira gives her some advice. Relax, clear your mind, focus on the mission and don't think about anything else, that will just distract you Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Martin. She nods at him and leaves the briefing room. The crew preps the Enterprise for combat. Captain's personal log, supplemental. We're heading toward Forcas III at maximum warp, the crew has responded with the dedication I've come to expect of them. And like a thousand other commanders on a thousand other battlefields, I wait for the dawn. The Enterprise emerges from warp and approaches the Federation Battlegroup being led by the USS Roosevelt. On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Martin is standing between Ensign Smith and Lieutenant Cole, as Lieutenant Boyle chimes in as she looks up from her console. Captain we're being hailed by the Roosevelt its Captain Marcos Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her. On screen Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the Galaxy-class starship. Enterprise welcome to the edge of the Klingon border Captain Marcos says on the viewer. Admiral Kira is on the bridge standing there in silence. Thank you Captain Marcos we'll take charge of the fleet with your permission Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He nods. Transferring command to you Enterprise, we've not picked up any Klingon warships so far but that doesn't mean that their out there Roosevelt out Captain Marcos says as the transmission ends. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. All ships this is the Enterprise we're here today to put an end to the Klingon threat, we may of been allies once but this time we're not backing down from the Forcus system maintain yellow alert until further orders Martin out Captain Martin says as she speaks into the speakers to the entire ship. Lieutenant Boyle chimes in. Nine more ships are heading our way Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Martin. Kelly leans back in the chair. Kori is on the bridge with two marines armed with particle rifles escorting her around the ship. The Federation battlegroup is in the Forcus system awaiting the arrival of the Klingon battlegroup. Captain's log stardate 65455.4. The battlegroup is awaiting the arrival of the Klingon battlegroup so far we've not detected any other enemy vessels in the system, I'm trying to convince Admiral Kira that I'm ready to take command of a fleet and the ship is the flagship of the fleet leading the fleet is what the Enterprise does best. And as for General Kori and her daughters I'm not sure if this is a good idea to have them here or not but at least their not trying to take over the ship. In her ready room Kelly is looking over the reports and ship status reports as well when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as she's still looking at the PADDs. General Kori walks into the ready room with a security guard escorting her in. You wanted to see me Captain? Kori asked as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin puts the PADDs down. General please sit down Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Kori sits down. I need more intel on this fleet Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Kori leans back. I've told you all I know Captain General Kori says as she looks at her. She slams the PADD down. THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH KORI! Captain Martin shouts at her. Kori looks at her. Captain I can't get much information Kori says as she looks at her. Com beeps. Captain Martin to the bridge Commander Talora says over the coms. Both Captain Martin and General Kori walks onto the bridge. Report? Captain Martin says as she looks at Talora. Talora moves from the Captain's chair to the XO chair and Captain Martin sits in her chair. Sensors have picked up the Klingon fleet bearing two-one-three mark seventeen Commander Talora says as she looks at her. Captain Martin looks at her then at the viewer. A fleet of Klingon warships heading towards the Federation battlegroup.